A need exists for a wheel locking system and an anti-theft device which prevents the theft of wheels, tires and/or rims of a vehicle.
The conventional anti-theft devices commonly used on wheels to prevent theft are security keyed lug nuts that secure to the wheels of a vehicle. The lug nuts can be screwed on or off using a special designed barreled cut key.
Furthermore, there are many different types of wheels, some which have an exposed lug nut design and others can be designed with a circular center cap that fits in the center of the wheel to cover the lug nuts.
These lug nuts and center caps are usually not designed for security purposes and can easily be tampered with and/or removed.
The present system enables a user prevent the removal of lug nuts from wheels on vehicles thereby preventing the theft of the wheels.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.